Speeding Cars
by Blys Tanner
Summary: They wish to be together more than anything, so what is stopping them? The jerk that can't have his image blown and the man that is all too willing to please him, they have a love that is strong enough to withstand anything, so why is he walking away?


So, this is yet another oneshot that I wrote a while back. I just read it over again and thought it'd be a good addition to my already posted items. These recent pieces are more or less my attempts of "testing the waters". Basically I want to see what works and what doesn't, what you guys like and what you don't, so don't be shy! Feel free to tear my work to shreds… as long as it's a critique and not just bitching about how I suck or whatever.

SO, without further ado, here is Speeding Cars. I do not, nor will I (probably) ever own Naruto or Imogen Heap, or this song (speeding cars) or the lyrics by Imogen Heap. Story of my life ^_^

* * *

"You let me down, you know" A soft, cool voice echoed through the dark room.

"Did I now"

"I don't appreciate that tone you're using... You know that"

"My sincerest apologies... You know I meant no harm by it"

"I can't do this anymore, I'd have thought you'd be taking this more seriously, knowing what you do, feeling how you feel"

"I knew this was coming from the start... Whether or not I chose to believe it is completely my fault, and for that you can have no blame"

A sigh was heard from the doorway. "You know this isn't what I wanted"

A soft chuckle echoed coldly, sharply through the air. "Please, don't waste your breath on me, Lord knows I don't need an explanation"

"You know if there was any other way..." He tried. Oh, how we play tricks on ourselves in an attempt to salvage the little bit of dignity we have left. "If there was any other way..."

Moonlight shimmered through the frosted glass of the window on the blond. "If there was any other way it wouldn't be any different. I know you better than that. There is no need to lie to me; we both know I already know the truth. Who are you trying to protect?"

The cold edge in his voice sliced the hollow air in the room, chilling the dark man to his bones. "I wish I knew" If only the speaker could believe his own words.

The blond looked up at the other man. "Lies... I wonder if you've ever uttered a truthful word in your life... I'd like to believe you have..."

Those cerulean eyes board into him, telling him every truth he's ever known, the strongest of all; the one that kept him awake at night. He remained silent.

"I didn't think so..."

"But I have... Just one..." Came the faint whisper from that which betrayed his one truth.

The blond-haired blue-eyed man stared. "Which one would that be" He asked, just as softly, not wanting to press the flustered, confused man any further over the edge of his sanity.

'The only one I can never repeat' thought the dark man as he felt the pang of contrite; Not for his betrothed, but the one with which his lies become his truths and his shortcomings are more than enough. He took a deep breath, the slightest shadow of a smile forming, "You know exactly which lie is truthful in the most forbidden of states"

"It's there that everything makes sense, though is never at all simple... The place where I can love you and no one can judge me for that... Not that I'm the one who cares what others think"

"So much for making this easy," The dark man muttered.

"Nothing's ever easy with us... You were the one who told me that"

The dark man closed his eyes. The look on the blonde's face may very well have been the most unbearable sight. "Yes, and it still holds true..."

"Funny... To me it seems so very easy... You just need something dramatic. Heaven forbid anything should be easy for you. If it's easy, it's not worth it, is it? Is the fun in this just because we shouldn't? Because you could get caught? I always wondered if this was a game to you... If it was just the sneaking around that got you going..."

"Don't you think this is just as difficult on me as it is on you? Do you really have to make me feel worse?"

"Oh, I am so very sorry, my dear. Please forgive me for hoping you'd feel half as bad as I do. I don't think you realize the implications of your actions right now... We could be together. There could be an us... For real... Not just the us I pretend we are... We could be together, and I wouldn't care what they'd say, because I'd have you, and you'd have me..." He trailed off momentarily. "And that could be good enough..." He whispered through bitter tears.

The dark man, though strong and composed on the outside, felt his stomach turn over and nausea rise, consuming all of him, making him quite light-headed. Ignoring this, he shook his head slowly, trying to dispel his self-loathing. "And my words still hold true... It could never be that easy" He choked out bitterly, hating himself more with every word.

The blond soaked in every word, staring deeply into the onyx eyes of his lover; His penetrating stare saying more than words could ever convey.

"Please..." The dark man whispered, "Don't look at me like that..." He pleaded, faltering slightly as his voice cracked on his last word. "...Don't look at me like that..." He whispered even softer, as if he were speaking to himself.

"Why?" The blond hissed, his anger and sadness filling the room so thickly it made it hard for the cold man in the doorway to breathe. "Because it makes you feel guilty?" He was far beyond controlled. With contempt in his voice he whispered, "Could you really be that selfish?"

The dark man could hardly get passed the fact that he could hardly breathe, let alone find the words that would make him sound like less of an ass.

The blond chuckled. "Of course you could. It's your nature not to care unless it involves your best interest. I can't imagine how going back to _her_ every night could possibly be in your best interest-"

"-Stop it-"

"-When she forces you to lie-"

"-_Enough-_"

"**To not only her but to **_**yourself!**_" His voice broke through whatever was left of the barrier both men had up as the truth came out, the echo reminding each of what they were about to give up; And how they would get nothing in return but guilt and regret.

The dark man was stunned. "Y-you can't speak such things... Y-you..." He stammered, desperately trying to cling to his better judgment; His better judgment told him he could not live two lives.

The blond could not hold back any longer, his lover stood before him, and he stood terrified; Terrified of the truth, of the only truth either of them had ever known. His sobs were soft, but his hot tears streamed down his face as if they'd never stop. They were so heavy with sadness they could be heard dropping delicately onto the cold, hard wood of the floorboards.

The dark man stared, not quite sure what he should do. He was torn between what his brain told him to do, and what his heart begged him to do. This was not what he needed; this was not what he wanted at all. He knew exactly what he wanted.

The sobbing blond dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt himself dying inside.

The dark man stood, pleading with himself. He didn't know which way he was pleading because his head was pleading with his heart, as his heart was pleading with his head. Neither would allow him to make sense of anything. He began to feel more lightheaded and everything became a bit foggy for him. So his body decided for him. His foot took one step.

The blond didn't even hear the dark man move.

Another step.

With every tear a piece of his heart broke.

Another step. He couldn't even hear his own footsteps, as his heartbeat pounded in his eardrums and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

'Love me... Just love me... Please... Love me'

Finally reaching his destination, he dropped to his knees, tears slipping from his eyes.

"...S-sasuke..." The blond whimpered a chill climbing up his spine.

Sasuke reached a hand out and wiped the salty tears from his blonde's face gently, allowing his own tears to fall freely from his eyes. "Naruto..." He cooed, "You know I love you..." He breathed, kissing the blonde's forehead. Naruto looked up. "I will be what I am, and I am yours"

* * *

So, again, I'd love to know your thoughts. Don't be shy! I love reading your comments! They make me all fuzzy and happy and stuff on the inside and who doesn't love that?

Kay, ciao for now!


End file.
